Terminal Love
by ClaceandStelenaTMITVD
Summary: Clary and Jace bump into each other, then there's a mishap with phone and phone numbers and Jace gets beaten to a pulp because of it. Jace finds out that it was her who had tricked him. He tells Clary to pretend to be his girlfriend to make his ex jealous. But then they begin to genuinely fall in love. Then he finds out two people in his life have deadly illnesses? Subtle Crossover
1. Phone mishaps

**I know I shouldn't... But I really wanted to right this story...**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**New York 2009**

"**Clarissa!"**

I whirled around to see my best friend, Emma Carstairs.

"Hey!" Suddenly these skate boarders appeared. I dodged to the right, then left, then right, then left again. Idiots.

I turned to face the careless skaters. There was a crowd around them.

"Here he comes!"

"He's on his way!" The crowd kept saying.

I turned again; curious about whom they were talking about.

Then I saw a boy with too long golden blonde hair with a snapback resting on the top of his head. He had head phones resting around his neck and a black back pack. He had this amazing tan and this golden aura about him He was wearing a shirt; he obviously cut off the sleeves to make it a tank top. The golden boy had this flannel shirt wrapped around his waist. His jeans had a few rips here and there.

"Out the way!" Then I snapped out of my dream state, screamed briefly then stepped out to my right and –being the klutz I am– fell on my butt, dropping my books.

I looked back at the skaters as I stood up.

"Hey Jace," Everyone was treating the blonde boy, Jace, as if he was a celebrity.

I threw a folded up newspaper I found on the floor at him and hit the back of his neck.

He looked back at me.

"Jerk." I said to him.

He just smirked at me.

I turned away and walked to Emma.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. Let's go to class."

* * *

I was sitting in my desk listening to the teacher drone on and on about the heart and how it works.

_Oh, I know how a healthy heart works._

"Okay, everyone, put your hands to your heart and listen, feel the beat of it!" Ms. Aldertree said.

I inwardly roll my eyes.

I raise my hands to my chest and so does everyone else around me. I see a boy, one of the skaters, two desks away from me putting his hands to this other girls chest. And said, "Maia, I love you!" playfully.

"Mr. Kyle and Miss. Roberts. Pay attention." Said Ms. Aldertree.

They did as asked and we all closed our eyes.

My heart beat was slow, calm and steady. I couldn't feel the drum of it as easily as another person's heart. Mine felt just a little bit weaker, but it was beating. And that's what mattered.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping sound. I looked around and then noticed it was my phone. Ooops…

"Miss Morgenstern, if you cannot keep your phone off then I suggest you get out of my classroom and wait outside."

I tried to turn it on vibrate but it kept ringing. "Ugh…"

"Oh, no Miss Morgenstern," Teased all the people around me.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Then it buzzed again. "Alright Morgenstern. Out."

I huffed and took all my stuff and got out the class.

I flipped my phone open and read the messages.

_Babe, why don't you want to talk to me?_

_I really want to get back together._

_Can we meet up?_

Who. The. Heck. Is this?

I showed Sophie, my best friend, the messages.

"Wait, so… you don't know who this is?" She asked.

"No. It's definitely not for me." Then I began to text back.

_Yeah we can meet up._

He replied instantly. _Cool, same place, after school._

"Clary, you shouldn't lead him on! You don't even know him."

I shrugged. "Oh, well."

"Ugh… so heartless." Sophie said, jokingly. I think.

* * *

Sophie, Gabriel, Gideon, Cecily and I went to one of the popular hangouts near campus.

We went to one of the pool tables in the far corner and I took a seat. The others were the only ones who how to play.

I took a stick , or whatever it's called. "Hey, guys. Can one of you teach me?"

Suddenly someone took the stick right out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said.

"Move." He said.

I looked around and saw it was that skater jerk from earlier, Jace.

"Um, what?" I said.

"Move. This is my table."

The others began to take their bags.

"I don't see your name anywhere on this table." I challenged.

"Clary!" Cecy said. "Let's go."

"Yeah, come on we should just let him have the table." Gideon agreed.

The three of them began to pull me away.

"There are other tables." Gabriel said.

They finally got me to a different table and I looked over at Jace.

He was just sitting there. Doing nothing.

"Guys, he's not even playing!" I said.

Then five really big guys went up to him.

"Hey, it's our turn." The biggest one said.

"I'm waiting for someone." Jace replied.

Oh, really? Would that be 'babe?" Another of them teased.

Jace said nothing.

"Aww she's never gonna come back to you!"

_Hun? Holy fudge…. That was…_

"That was Jace?" Sophie whispered, voicing my thoughts.

"Oh my gosh…" I replied.

I looked back at Jace. The big guy threw a punch and a crowd began to form. Jace fought back. He punched back then took the chair and hit two other guys with it.

He put the chair closer to the pool table and grabbed on to it. The other guys advanced onto him and he just sat there and took the beating.

"Clary…."

He would get beaten up, just for that girl. He maybe an idiot but that girl's lucky to have someone who loves her that much.

Then security guards came rushing in and stopped the fight.

* * *

The next day I'm sitting in class again.

Ms. Aldertree was taking the register.

"Henry Branwell?"

"Here, ma'am."

"Charlotte Fairchild."

"Here, Ms."

Then the door opened and revealed Jace. He had a bruise near his lip but that was all. He walked to a chair and Alec moved to another chair. Alec was one of the skaters and was probably saving the seat.

"Jace Herondale."

"Mhm." He replied.

I tilted my head back to see if what I thought was true.

I coughed. "Babe."

He didn't look back.

I tried again. "Babe." The covered it with a cough.

Then Jace's head raised a little.

"Clarissa Morgenstern." The teacher called out.

"Yeah?"

She gave me a weird look. "Miss Clarissa?"

"Yes, ma'am."

I noticed Jace's eyes look up when Ms. Aldertree said 'Clarissa".

I looked back at him. He was frowning, confused. What did I just do?

* * *

Sophie and I were sat at a lunch table outside. She took her lunch out and began to eat.

I heard someone behind me say. "Hey, Jace!"

Crap. "Sophie," I whispered. "Sophie."

"What?"

"Quick. Let's move." I tilted my head to the side. "Let's go."

"But I'm eating!" She complained.

"We're just going to move places."

"But I'm really hungry and my food is already out!" She whined.

"Sophie, Jace is going to dial my number and find out!"

"Oh crap." Then Sophie began to pack.

I saw Jace move to the payphone and dial in a number.

"Come on!" I said desperately.

I was ready to go then a bunch of papers fell. Sophie and I looked at each other then hurriedly picked the papers up.

Then my phone buzzed. I looked at it, the payphone and saw Jace staring. Uh, oh. I picked up more of the papers then looked back at my phone.

Suddenly a hand grabbed it.

"Hey! I stood up and saw Jace.

"Why do you have this?" He demanded.

"I- um…"

"This is Clarissa's phone!"

I was at a loss for words then he pushed me up against a pole and… Kissed me.

* * *

**Kissing already? You'll find out why in the next chapter. **

**I know what you're thinking... There are two Clarissas? Don't worry, I'll clear that up later to make it less confusing.  
**

**5 reviews for the new chapter!**

**~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	2. Chasing after me

**This'll clear up the whole phone and Clarissa confusion.**

**THANK YOU Followers...**

**OmegaBanda14 (also for favouriting)**

**Sam135**

**Serpents cross**

**FacesAreCool**

**ILazyForever (also for favouriting)**

**notapasycake**

**Lomelo381 (also thank you for following Now I'm a Believer)**

**MandyHerondale4 (also thanks for favouriting)**

**1andonlyanna**

**CHCH1994**

**Alicatherine1325**

**secr3tshadowhunter**

**Lisa Solis (also for favouriting me)**

**Mhope94 (also for following me)**

**and thank you Clary is me who favourited.**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone.  
**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI!**

**So Here we go...**

* * *

I was squealing through my closed lips as they were being assaulted.

Then Jace rested in his head on the crook of my neck.

"Where's Clarissa?" He asked, his lips moving against my neck.

"Me?"

I could tell he was rolling his eyes. "The beautiful Clarissa."

Ouch.

"Is she looking?"

I looked around us. And spotted her. Clarissa Isabelle Lightwood. She had beautiful black hair and dark brown eyes with flecks of blue, and she's really tall which is kinda intimidating.

She looked away and began to walk away with her other friends.

"Not anymore." I replied.

I heard him exhale and he removed his head from my neck.

"Why were you toying with me?" He asked.

"I wasn't. Not on purpose."

"So why do you have Clarissa's phone?"

"Well… It's not like I'm one of the richest people in this campus. Second hand. My dad used to know her dad." I shrugged. "I guess you just have her old phone number. Which is mine."

He looked into my eyes; it felt like he was looking into my soul. "You're going to pretend to be my girlfriend." It was more of a demand than a request.

"Um… What?"

"Did you forget about what you did to me?" He indicated to his face with all the bruises. "This was your fault. You owe it to me."

I grunted. I could tell he thought that I was going to give in. But I shoved him aside and walked away.

"Clary!" Sophie called after me.

But I ignored it and walked into the building to class.

What a wonderful first kiss. I know what you're thinking. She's nineteen and in college and she hasn't had her first kiss. Well, I'm not exactly the type of girl to be the object of a guy's affection.

I have fiery red curls, boring green eyes, opposed to my mother's vibrant emerald ones. I have freckles spattered all over my cheeks and some dusted on my shoulders. Guys don't dig short girls with freckles and glasses. They dig tall girls with flawless skin.

I sat in class. Then realisation hit me.

Jace wants me to pretend to be his girlfriend. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

Sophie, Cecy and Gabriel and I were in our favourite milkshake hangout. It wasn't near campus, thank the Angel.

"Clary, you should totally just say yes to him!" Cecy said.

"Really, Cecy? He's a player!" I said.

"Clary! You and Jace are perfect!" I turned and saw his group of skaters making weird kissy faces.

I scoffed, rolled my eyes then turned. I was about to walk away when I saw Jace. I took a step but instant fell, almost on my face when Jace stepped forward and caught me by the shoulders.

My face was directly aligned with his crotch. Oh, crap….

"Clary! You dirty girl!" Jace's group teased.

He pulled me upwards so I was standing, his hands still on my shoulders.

"You gonna say yes now?" He asked.

I made an irritated noise and pushed him away from me.

I quickly untied my shoe laces and stormed off.

* * *

Cecy and I were walking down the hall and saw Jace, leaning against a wall, holding a pink tulip.

"Is that for you?" She whispered.

"No…" Though I doubted myself.

We kept watching.

Isabelle –we decided to call her by her middle name since it was so confusing– emerged from the staircase. Jace straightened up and took a step towards her, looking hopeful. She looked down at the flower then walked away from him.

Jace sighed, looking vulnerable and hurt, and then he dropped the tulip then walked towards the boy's bathroom.

"I guess he really did love her." Cecy said.

"Maybe."

"You know, apparently he used to treat her as if she was a princess. Then one day she just dumped him. Leaving him heartbroken."

Cecily and I walked into our math class. Everyone started to laugh.

"Aww! Clary! You are so sweet!" Everyone said.

Some of them were pointing at the whiteboard. It had Clary *heart* Jace on it.

"Ugh." Then I walked to the board rubber then began wiping it off.

I saw Jace walk in, smirking, very different from just a few seconds ago. He took a seat.

"Why is she rubbing it off?" Someone said.

"Maybe because she's been found guilty of it."

"Ha ha order in the court!" Someone else joked.

It was all rubbed out so I sat back on my chair.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Just say yes."

I glared at him and turned away.

He just won't give up.

* * *

"Clary! Clary! Wake up!" Max, my little brother said, jumping on my bed.

"Max, it's a Saturday! Don't wake me up right now. Let me sleep."

"Someone's here to see you!"

My eyes shot open. "Who?"

"Your boyfriend!" He sang.

I screamed. What is he doing here? Crap! How did he know where I live?

Max left the room, chuckling.

"Excited." I heard someone in the other room say. Jace. Oh sugar, honey, ice tea…

I walked to the top of the stairs which over looked the living room. It was only, like, six, steps down.

And there was Jace. With my dad, Uncle Luke, Jon and Mom… Uh, oh….

"Dad," I paused. What do I say…? I hurried down the stairs. "This is–"

"Jace." He cut in. "Your boyfriend."

I was standing beside him not.

"Yes. Dad." Jace answered for me.

"I haven't said yes to him yet!" I quickly saved myself.

Jace gave a forced smile.

"Ah, so she hasn't said yes yet." My mom repeated.

"Oh, okay." My dad said.

"You have to relax, Valentine." Uncle Luke said.

Jace, subtly, put arm around me, still 'smiling' and said. "You're gonna pay for that."

_This boy… UGH!_

**-PAGE BREAK-**

It was almost the end of the school day when Sophie and Cecily ran up to me. "Clary! Clary!" They both sounded panicked.

"What is it?"

"You have to come, quick!" Sophie said.

Cecily pulled me with her as all three of us ran.

"What? What is it?" I repeated.

"It's Jace!"

We were outside now and it was raining hard.

"Guys! We're getting wet!"

Then I saw a crowd of people outside with umbrellas. We were rushing toward the crowd.

I put my folder over my head to try to prevent my hair from getting too wet because then it'll be a disaster.

We stopped and Cecy pointed. "Look!"

And I saw it. Saw _who_ everyone was staring at.

It was Jace. He was standing. On the top of the building with a sign.

CLARY MORGENSTERN! SAY YES TO ME OR I'LL JUMP.

"Clary!" Come one just say yes!" Cecily said, shaking me to get my attention.

"He won't jump." I said, though not entirely sure of myself.

"Come on Clary!" Sophie said.

"Clary, I will jump!" Jace shouted.

"Jace!" He looked down to me. "Get down from there. That isn't even very high. You'll only break a leg if you jump and you won't do it!"

"Clarissa, you're so heartless." Cecy said.

Jace moved half an inch forward.

"Woah!" Everyone said. "Jace!"

"Mr. Herondale, get down from there!" A teacher yelled.

"Clary!" One of Jace's skater friends said from the top of the building. "He will jump!"

"We've tried to stop him!"

"Please Clary! Have pity on him!"

I waited. He won't do it… right?

"Stop! Fine. I'll be your girlfriend!" I told him.

* * *

We have officially been 'dating' for two days.

Time to make it official.

Jace and I were at my house. Standing before my mom, dad, Jon and Uncle Luke.

"Mom, dad, Jon, Luke. This is Jace. My boyfriend."

I saw Luke, Jon and my father's shoulders drop in disappointment. And my mom clapped her hands, happily.

Jace smiled again, it looked a lot more genuine this time. He put his arm around my shoulders like last time then he pulled me into him.

"Hi. Dad." Jace said.

Why does he keep saying that? We're not even married yet and he's already regarding my dad as his family….

Oh, goodness.

* * *

_**5 REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**Oh, and Adrina,**__** here you go then. :)**_

**And no, Jace is not related to Valentine. He's just calling him dad because... you know when some people get married and the husband would call the father-in-law 'dad' and mother-in-law mom and vice versa. So Yeah.  
**

**Byee ~ Liz Ashley**


	3. Flash back

**Sorry it's short guys. Just a little insight on Jace and a flashback. I was thinking that I might as well update.**

**Thanks to the followers**

**Melany C Adams**

**hailbug**

**BabiBlake22 (also for favouriting)**

**Me is Awesome4 (also for Now I'm a Believer)**

**Inspiration23 (also for favouriting this and me)**

** 2808**

**Clary is me (also for favouriting me)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMI OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**JACE POV**

I had just come home from Clary's house.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling of my almost empty bedroom.

I remembered something that Clary said to me that actually made me feel a pang deep inside me. I wasn't used to feeling like that or having a girl talk to me in that way.

She told me two days ago. The day before I decided to go on top of that building.

* * *

**3****rd**** PERSON**

_The gang of skaters saw Clary walking towards them in a hall. Once she realised it was them she stopped then turned around._

_One of the teachers, Ms. Sedgwick, was complaining to the janitor about the graffiti all over the wall. Clary was walking down the stairs hearing Jace's friends call her name, still trying to to get her to go out with Jace._

_Then one of them, Alec, crumpled up a few pieces of paper and through it. It hit the Ms. Sedgwick._

_She stopped her rambling and turned back and looked at Clary, Alec, Maia, Jordan, Will and Daniel._

_They all pointed at Clary._

_Ms. Sedgewick looked at Clary accusingly._

_Her eyes widened. "It wasn't me."_

_She turned back slowly and saw them pointing their fingers at her._

_She huffed._

_Ms. Sedgwick turned around and saw two other boys. "Who was it?"_

_The group of skaters made threatening gestures._

"_It was Clary!" They boy said._

_**Afterschool**_

_Clary had to clean all of the graffiti on the wall. She was scrubbing vigorously due to her anger. It wasn't even her fault! She's a victim!_

_Then the group of Jerks appeared, with Jace this time._

"_So," He said. "Wanna be my girlfriend now?"_

"_No." She said simply. "No. No. No. No. Never, ever, ever."_

_Then his gang shook a few cans of spray paint and began to vandelise the part of the wall that she had already cleaned._

"_How about now?_

"_Still no."_

"_And why not?" He raised an eyebrow._

_She wanted to through the wet sponge at him. "Because you are an ass. You are a selfish, horrible ass. You only think of yourself and what you want." She was still scrubbing. "You can't always get everything you want, Golden boy. You have to earn it. Maybe this is why Clarissa broke up with you. You were too selfish, too conceited and you are so spoilt!"_

_Jace's expression showed that that hurt._

"_You are a horrible human being, bullying me into being your girlfriend, well, guess what. I won't give in. You could court me nicely but no, you have to be mean and force me into it. You could just be romantic and sweet yet you choose to be heartless."_

_Jace didn't want to hear anymore of her rambling so they all left her while she was still in the middle of her rant._

_Her friend, Sophie, come up to her._

"_Wow, you're so angry at the guy that you're going crazy!" She said._

_Clary sopped her rambling and looked around. No one was there._

_She sighed._

"_Who are you talking to?" Sophie asked._

"_Oh, no one…"_

"_Well, okay, I should get home now. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

* * *

_You can't always get everything you want, Golden boy._

_You are a selfish, horrible ass. You only think of yourself and what you want._

Clary's harsh words kept repeating in my mind.

_You are a horrible human being, bullying me into being your girlfriend, well, guess what. I won't give in. You could court me nicely but no, you have to be mean and force me into it. You could just be romantic and sweet yet you choose to be heartless."_

Maybe that it was why Izzy broke up with me. Or she just got tired of me.

God, I still love her. I don't know why. But I do. She's just so amazing. We were having a great relationship then she comes up to me one day and dumps me.

This is gonna sound crazy but I promised not to cut my hair until I was with Clarissa. That's why my hair is so long, but hey, I still look amazing.

Aaannd here I go again with my vanity.

I began to get really tired so I removed my clothes and put on a pair of shorts and flopped onto my bed, drifting toward sleep.

_I still can't believe she said yes._

* * *

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! If I get 15 reviews then I will be greatful and update with a longer chapter!**  
_

**See you soon, hopefully ~ Liz Ashley xxx  
**


	4. Choices and Pool tables

**Hello to you fellow Filipinos! Ahhh I loved She's dating the gangster! But this won't be exactly the same as what happened with Abby and Kenji because that part just made me cry...**

**Thank you for those reviews everyone!**

**Thanks to the followers...**

**Pearl02 (also for follow me)**

**guitarlove5 (for favouriting this and me)**

**emeliebenediktsson (also for following LFF and Now I'm a believer)**

**MrsSweeneyTodd52214**

**and booknerd1522**

* * *

"So, remind me again why I said yes to being_ Jace Herondale's_ girlfriend?" I asked Sophie on the phone.

I was lying in my bed since it was 10 o'clock at night. Everyone was fast asleep so it was okay for me to talk on the phone.

"Well, he was about to jump off of a building so… you were having a heart which is pretty rare for you since you're always so heartless."

I rolled my eyes. The fact that she kept saying I had no heart or that it wasn't a heart of gold kinda… hurt. Mostly because, I could never really have that great of a heart. Ever.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Okay, bye."

Then I hung up. I sighed.

Can I even pull this off?

* * *

Then the skater gang (I've decided to call them that) suddenly appeared beside us.

"Oh my, you have your own bodyguards!" Sophie said. "That is so cool!"

"Ugh, no I do not."

"Well, I need to go this way." Sophie said, pointing to her left then well, she pretty much ran away.

Suddenly there was an arm around my waist. I looked up and saw Jace. Great.

"From now on, you won't be walking alone to school."

"Really? Is this necessary?"

"Yes. If you and I want to make Izzy jealous–"

"It's just you."

He rolled his eyes. "–we have to act like a couple." He continued as if I didn't even speak.

It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Fine."

"Good. Now put this on." He gave me a t-shirt.

"Seriously? But… what's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Just put it on."

They followed me till outside the girls' bathroom.

I looked at the blue shirt. It had Jace's name on it.

_Oh God._

I took my tank top off then put on the ridiculous top.

"Clary! Hurry up!" Jace called out.

"This shirt is huge!"

"Deal with it!"

"Arrggh." I took it off and then found a pair of scissors in my pencil case. I cut off the sleeves, making it a tank top, then some of the t-shirt's hem, turning it into a crop top.

I put it back on and smiled. Ooo I look hawt!

I walked out of the bathroom.

"Gosh, you take so long." Jace said. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. When he turned around he froze.

"Ooo Jace! Your girlfriend is a hot chick!" Daniel said.

"Wow, you did great work with that shirt." Maia said.

"It's a wonder what scissors can do." I said.

"Okay, enough." Then Jace took his flannel shirt off, revealing a shirt similar to mine but with my name on it.

Oh by the Angel.

Jace 'smiled' then held my hand, walking me to class.

We all walked past Izzy. She gave Jace a longing look but it was gone in under a second so I'm not too sure if it actually happened.

We arrived at my classroom, since Jace wasn't in this class. He kissed me on the cheek, as real couples do, then they all bid me goodbye.

_This is all too weird._

After school we went to the 'hangout' as I call it, which is pretty much that place with pool tables with a small café.

"So, how do you even play pool?" I asked.

"Uh, uh, uh. You sit down here." Jace guided me to the chair beside the pool table then forced me down to sit on it. "Isabelle always just watches."

He looked toward the door then saw Isabelle walk in. She said hi to her friends.

"Uh, babe come here; let me teach you how to play." He then pulled me back.

This is so confusing.

I bent over the table and he did that same position over me and put his arms around me, kinda like that very cliché move that guys do when they 'teach' girls how to play golf but seriously, golf isn't that hard to do.

I chanced a glance at Isabelle.

"Oh, Jace is here." One of her friends, Kaelie I think, said.

"Oh, okay, I guess we can go somewhere else." Isabelle turned and began to walk away.

Then Jace let go of me.

"Well, I thought we were convincing." I said.

"Yeah, sure we were." He said. Not sarcastically at all(!)

"Ugh, she seemed to be persuaded."

"You're acting sucked."

"_My_ acting? Gosh Jace you were so stiff!"

He rolled his eyes, "Cut it, Fray."

"How did you know that? Only Sophie calls me that but not with you people around."

He just winked. "Let's get back to the game guys."

When Jace won we all decided to go home. We were walking to the car when Jace brought the subject about the upcoming spring formal.

"So it's in three weeks. Hopefully, I'll have Isabelle by my side by then but just in case; would you like to come with me to the dance? Would that be alright with your dad?"

"Um, yeah, I think so. Why are you so worked up about getting my dad's approval though?"

"Because I want to get him to like me."

"Oh… Well, okay. Good luck with that. Haha,"

He opened the door to the car on my side for me.

I turned to him. "You know, Jace, you can be such a jerk a lot of the time." His face fell a little. "But other times, you can actually be a perfect gentleman." He smiled.

"Can you put that down on paper? Most people wouldn't believe me if I told them you said that to me."

I laughed then leaned upwards to kiss his cheek, then I got into the car.

The car ride there was quiet.

When we arrived home Jace opened the door for me and walked me to my front door.

"Thank you, Clary. For doing this, I mean."

I smiled at him. "You're welcome."

I was about to hug him when my dad decided to open the door. Way to ruin the moment dad.

"What was that Clary?" He asked.

Oh crap I said it out loud. "Um, I said good evening dad."

"Oh, I'm sure." He nodded at Jace in acknowledgement. "Jace."

"Dad." Jace nodded back. My father gave him a look. "I mean Mr. Morgenstern."

"Good bye Jace." I said.

"Bye Clary, sir." Then Jace walked toward his Cadillac.

"Dad, you couldn't've waited?" I said, getting in.

"Well, Clary–"

"Oh, let the girl have her fun, Valentine. She needs to have a little fun in her life."

"Thank you, mom. Now, I will be upstairs." Upstairs, as you know, is only six steps up so it wasn't much of a difference. I went into my room, closed the door but I could still hear them.

"Jocelyn. Fun? Really? What happened the last time Clary had fun?"

"Well, Valentine, I just thought–"

"She almost had a heart attack!"

"She wants to have a normal life, Valentine. You know it. I know it."

"She's not a normal teenager, and she never will be!"

My dad always thought that me being in a normal college was a bad idea, that I should've just been home schooled. I convinced him to let me have this experience. He only gave in because he didn't want me to be upset with him or upset at all. Dr. Tessa Gray thinks it's a bad idea too but the thing is; I'm stubborn. It's who I am.

"Valentine, we need to keep her happy! You know what they say! The happier a patient is, the longer she has to live!"

My mom always defended me. But sometimes, I know that she sides with dad. My mom wants me to be happy. My dad wants me to be healthy. How can you pick from the two?

Lead a happy life with friends and even a husband, someone who will always love you, even though you know you'll die soon because of something that wasn't yours or anyone else's fault.

Or live a healthy life where you're closed off from all your friends and all the people you care about and you can't even tell them why because it'll break them and that's the last thing you want to happen.

Dodging death but you're alone since you can't love or care about someone for fear of hurting them.

I just can't choose.

* * *

**Can we get to 30 reviews? :D :D :D**

**Thank you everyone ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	5. Soft Sides

**Here we go, peoplez. Oh gosh, I did the** **ALS ice bucket challenge and it was** **FREEZING! And don't worry, I _did_ donate! :D**

** Thanks for the reviews!  
**

**Thank you new followers**

**OperativeCH16**

**bookgirl220 (for favouriting me and this story)**

**TheMortalInstrumentsNerdx (also for favouriting this)  
**

**tati1327 (also for following and favouriting DL and favouriting this story)**

** .Hades (It wouldn't let me put your name on here in previous chapters)**

**and ploiuiu (also for favouriting)**

**Enjoy this one it has some Clace in it!**

* * *

It had been a busy day. I had two different exams which, hopefully I aced and then there was all the pretending with Jace whenever Isabelle was near.

I volunteered to help out in the library but I didn't expect to do almost all the work… This is what I get for being a good person.

I had a bunch of loose papers resting on my folder since I didn't have enough plastic wallets left in the folder.

It was getting really dark and I know my dad's getting worried.

I was crossing the road when a car honked and just stopped. And practically threw the papers into the air.

"Oh, really? Was that necessary?" I called out.

"Sorray!" They were obviously not.

"Ugh!" I bent down to pick up all the papers.

Then there was someone who was helping me. I looked up, expecting Jace but saw a guy with brown hair and black glasses.

He helped me and gave me all the sheets.

"Um, thanks." I said as I took them back.

"No problem, I'm Simon."

"I'm Clarissa, but call me Clary." I shook his hand and smiled.

"I guess there aren't any lessons here about good manners and right conduct."

"Uh huh, yeah."

"Well, hopefully I'll see you later."

"Oh, yeah."

He began to walk away.

I was walking to my house when a car pulled over.

"Clary, get in." I turned and saw Jace.

"What are you still doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question, babe."

"Babe?"

"Babe."

Then he drove.

* * *

I was in my 2nd period which was P.E.

I drank some water then someone threw a volleyball at the back my head.

I turned around and saw a bunch of girls with more volleyballs.

"You whore!" One of them shouted and threw a ball at me. I turned back around then began to pack up some stuff.

"You gold digger!" I recognised her as Kaelie Whitewillow.

I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Stop it! Please!"

I picked up my fallen stuff then one of the girls came up to me and began pushing me into the wall.

"You and Jace don't match at all! You are a two timer!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Then I finally got up and ran away.

"Open your eyes Clarissa, he's out of your league!"

I was running when a car stopped in front of me, an all too familiar car.

"Clary!"

I dropped to the ground in tears.

"Clary, what is it? What happened?" Jace was crouched down beside me.

He lifted my head up gently.

"It's nothing. Really."

"I don't believe you."

"It's just a bunch of jealous girls." I said in between sobs.

I stood up. "I wanna go home. I'll just walk–"

"No. I'm taking you." He insisted.

"No, Jace you don't have to do that."

"Yes. I do. Now get in." He said with finality.

He opened the door for me and made sure I was all set.

The ride was quiet and I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up I definitely wasn't in my house. This house was much fancier than mine.

"You're awake." I looked over and saw Jace sitting beside me.

I sat up.

"What am I doing here?"

"I couldn't take you home looking like that." Then he stood up and walked through a door way.

When he returned he had a comb and an ice pack.

He handed me the comb. "It's clean, Clarissa."

I just rolled my eyes and untied my hair and began to comb it.

I was looking forward to a table with a few family pictures on it. "You know, I'm probably intruding. It's kind of embarrassing if you parents see some random girl in their house when they get home."

"You're not intruding. I brought you here. And you're not some random girl. You're my girlfriend."

I blushed even though it's not a real relationship.

"Anyway, my parents aren't here." Jace added.

"Where are they?"

"My mom is in Dubai. On business."

"Oh. And your dad?"

He just shrugged.

Oh fudge. "Is he dead?"

"Oh, no. Well, I don't really. He left when I was born so I have no idea where he is now."

I just nodded my head then walked toward the table. I picked up one of the photos. "Who's she?"

"My sister. Imogen she was named after my grandmother."

"Where is she?"

"She died in a car crash."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I put the picture down and sat next to Jace. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. It was some drunken dude. He's in jail now."

I gave him a hug.

I felt him stiffen but hug back anyway.

"Were you close?"

"Yeah. She would always take care of me."

"Is that why you're so miserable all the time?" I asked pulling back.

He chuckled, a little bitterly. "Partly. You know when I was getting beaten up by those five guys?"

"Yeah…"

"You were probably thinking that I was just being stupid. Right?"

I shook my head, "Oh, no. I was thinking that whoever it was you were waiting for, was really lucky to have someone who would pretty much die for them. I didn't know that that kind of love even existed anymore."

I smiled slightly. "So, if you were Clarissa, you would've taken me back?"

"Oh absolutely." I said immediately.

Then Jace turned to me causing me to blush at my response. "You seem to really want a love like that." He observed.

I just shrugged. "Doesn't everyone? So why are you so miserable?"

"Well, you say everyone wants a love like that. But not everyone does. Clarissa didn't, she was prepared to just leave me. I didn't do anything wrong she just told me she couldn't so it anymore and it broke my heart and I just wanted to die at the time. You know what I think?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "I think that everyone in my life is just prepared to suddenly come up to me one day and announce that they're leaving me."

"That's not true, Jace." I said, quietly.

"Oh really?"

"I haven't left. And I'm not going to. I promise." He looked at me with hopeful eyes saying _you really won't?_ "One day, someone is going to come into your life and they are going to give you a huge hug so that all of your broken pieces with be squeezed together. And you'll be whole again."

"Clary, I can tell you _really_ want a love like that. So why don't you?"

"Why don't I what?"

"Find someone to love you. Why not find a person who is prepared to do all that for you?"

"Die for me?"

"No, fix you. Squeeze the broken pieces of you back together."

"I can't." I said simply.

He just looked confused. "Why not?"

"Because love is like asking for heart break. Yeah you have your ups. But you also have your downs which is the part that I'm afraid of. Being in love is like asking for pain. It's a package deal; you get all of it or none of it. And I just can't handle pain like that. And I mean I _can't_."

"Why can't you?"

I put a fist to my heart. "Because I have a fragile heart. It won't bear the pain of love."

He put an arm around me. "Then you can practice on me. If I hurt you then you can hurt me too."

"I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled kindly. "Of course you don't. You're one of those few people I know who actually has a heart of gold."

_Oh, you have no idea._

"So, why were those girls doing that to you?"

"They saw me with this guy, Simon. All he did was help me pick up my stuff last night. Then they just got jealous because they think this relationship is real."

He nodded in understanding. "Does anything hurt?"

"My arm. She pushed me into the wall a few times."

"What?! That's ridiculous!" He gently put the ice pack to where I pointed.

"Jace, calm down. We can sort it out tomorrow."

I looked at Jace. _Really_ looked at him. He's actually very capable of caring for another person. I guess I just judged him too quickly.

But I was sure to revel in his kindness since I knew it wouldn't last long so I kissed him on the cheek. He looked up at me questioningly.

"Thank you."

* * *

**5 reviews please?**

**Love you all ~Liz Ashley**


	6. Basketball game

**Sorry for the delay guys...**

**Thanks to the new followers...  
**

**Cathclacemaddian (also for following and favouriting me)**

**therocky8696**

**xSweetSouthx**

** (also for favouriting)**

**Noneotherthanherondale**

**dopi**

**Swimchick002**

**Soni (for favouriting me and the story)**

**Ydissbooksogood**

**BookloverAnonymous**

**and 7593**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.**

* * *

I'm in Jace's car. He convince me to come with him though I've no idea where.

He finally put the car in park and I realised where we were. In front of a hair salon.

"Come on." He opened the door for me then walked me inside.

One of the hairdressers let us onto one of the chairs. I sat there looking at the mirror. What am I doing here?

"Oh! Jace!" Someone said from behind. "Well, Hello… Oh, who's this?" He asked as he saw my face.

"Magnus, this is Clarissa."

"Oh," Said an Asian man with gold-green eyes and black spiky hair. "She's a Clarissa, as well?"

"She prefers Clary."

"Oh, okay."

The guy –Magnus– stepped so he was behind me then began inspecting my hair.

"Oh goodness. Your hair… so limp and so many split ends. However, the colour is beautiful. What dye did you use?

"Oh, this is natural."

Magnus looked shocked. "Wow."

"Okay, I will be back in half an hour." Jace said.

"Bye,"

"Bye angel." He kissed my cheek then was out the door.

"Aww, he called you angel!" Magnus said, smiling.

I shrugged.

"Alright, come with me."

I followed him to the shampoo and conditioning station. I lay on the chair and put my head to the sink thing. I heard the water start and felt Magnus wash my hair. He put the shampoo, which was strawberry scented, onto his hands then lathered it into my hair.

He rinsed it off then massaged the conditioner in.

"I can tell that he likes you. A lot." Magnus said.

I smiled. "Sure he does…"

He rinsed my hair then I heard him turn the shower head off.

Magnus dried my hair then we walked back to the chair. I sat down then Magnus began to start cutting my still dripping wet hair.

"So, what are you going to do with my hair?" I asked.

"Well, I'm gonna trim off two inches then layer it." Magnus replied.

Once he finished cutting my hair he blow dried it. He turned the chair to face the mirror and I could see him admiring his handiwork.

I looked up and saw myself in the mirror. My hair was curled a lot neater, if that makes sense. It was only slightly shorter than before even with the luscious curls.

"I look…"

"Amazing!" Magnus said.

I heard the door open and I saw in the mirror that it was Jace, holding a lot of shopping bags.

Magnus swiveled the chair around again so now I was facing Jace.

I saw his jaw drop and I decided to tease him about it.

Magnus removed the black cutting cape off dramatically and I stood up.

"Like what ya see, honey?" I winked.

Jace cleared his throat. "You look nice."

"Nice? That's all you have to say?!" Magnus complained.

Jace chuckled. "Beautiful."

"Better."

Then he turned to me. "I got you a bunch of clothes and shoes by the way."

Magnus looked a lot more excited than I was.

"You went shopping for this young lady?! AWWW Jace, you're softening up!"

I giggled. "He sure is."

* * *

Jace drove me to school the next day.

He was being the gentleman that he often hid from other people and opened the door for me.

The skaters were waiting for us.

"Oo, looking gorgeous Clary!" Maia said.

Then I got a few whistles.

We all walked inside and I saw a crowd of people.

They were circled around five girls kneeling.

"Do you girls have something to say?!" Jace yelled.

They all flinched.

"I don't hear a sorry." Will snapped.

"We're sorry." One of the girls said.

"What was that?!" Jordan said.

"Did anyone hear anything?" Jace said.

Daniel handed me two volleyballs.

"We're so sorry, Clarissa!" They all said at once.

I looked up at Jace.

He nodded, "Go on."

I turned to the five girls.

They all held up their hands to shield their face.

Then I dropped the volleyballs. "I'm not going to drop to your level." I said. I saw Jace smile at me then he pulled me in with one arm and kissed my forehead.

The others all picked up a volleyball, smiling wickedly.

"However, we… aren't that nice!"

They threw the volleyballs. But not at the girls, though I could see how much they wanted to. They threw them hard onto the floor just inches from them.

"Pathetic bullies." Maia muttered as we all walked away.

Jace walked me to my class. We stopped at the doorway.

"So, will will you be in the basketball game later on?"

"Um… maybe." I replied.

"Come, on. I need someone to impress."

"Clarissa'll probably be there."

Jace shrugged. "I want you to be there."

I raised my eyebrows. "Um… Jace, I thought–"

Then I felt his lips on mine.

"You're gonna be late, get in there."

He playfully shoved me into the classroom. I looked back and he winked at me then disappeared.

This is all just for show. I reminded myself.

* * *

I wore a gold/mustard coloured tank top with a red cropped oversized shirt over it and black shorts. Red and gold was the school colours. I had red converse shoes on.

Sophie, Gabriel and Cecily were already at the game so I came in on my own.

I saw Coach Velasquez go over to Jace.

"Come on, Jace. We need you out there."

"Sorry coach, my foot hurts."

I snorted, that was a rubbish excuse.

"Hey." I said.

Jace turned around and smiled. He walked over to me then pulled me into a hug.

"Go play."

"My foot hurts."

"Sure it does." I said then I gave him the best puppy dog eyes I had then said, "For me?" in a hopeful voice.

He chuckled then pointed to his lips.

I sighed then put my lips to his. He was about to deepen it when I pulled away and said, "Uh, uh, uh… You can get more of this when you win the game."

"Alright." Then he went over to coach Velasquez. "Coach, I'm alright now."

I rolled my eyes. He's not a very good liar.

Coach patted him on the shoulder then sent him onto the court.

The basketball game was actually kinda entertaining. It wasn't as boring as I thought but I guess it's because Jace was there. Hang on a minute…. You cannot fall for him! He's not good for you! I remind myself.

Our team caught up with with the opposing team, mostly because of Jace.

There was nine seconds left on the clock when Jace caught the ball just outside the three-pointer line and took the shot.

Everyone was quiet as the anticipated whether or not it would go in.

The ball got into the basket just in time as the buzzer went off.

The crowd from my school went absolutely crazy. I saw Jace running towards me so I moved pasts all the people and met him by the stairs.

"Well done, Jace!" I put my arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks to you." I felt him hug back just as tightly.

We walked outside with Sophie beside me.

We got to Jace's car and he took his shirt off.

"You know, I think Izzy is gonna get back with me soon."

"That's good." I said, even though, okay I admit it, I was jealous.

"That was a great game, Jace." Sophie said.

"Yeah, well Clary's the one who gave me the energy boost."

I blushed.

"Okay!" Sophie said. "We have to go home."

"Oh, let me drive you guys."

"No, no. Don't worry about it. We can get there on our own! Anyway, you only have to pretend when Isabelle is here." Then Sophie began to pull me away from Jace. He waved goodbye and I waved back.

"What was that?" I asked Sophie when we were far enough from school.

"What do you mean?"

"You pulling me away from Jace! You know, we could've gotten a ride home."

"You have a look on your face. When Jace mentioned Isabelle you looked jealous. Clary…"

I sighed. "Listen. I have to tell you something." I stopped her and moved us to the side, out of people's way.

"What is it? You have your serious tone."

'I have this condition. With my heart…"

"You're in love with him?!" Sophie whisper-yelled.

"It's not that. It's… a lot more serious than something like that." I paused to take a deep breath. "I'm sick." I said simply.

"Oh, do you have that bad fever again? Just like last year? I swear you always–"

"No, not like that. I have this heart condition. That's why sometimes, I'm not in school, I get random attacks when I get too tired or feel extreme emotions."

Sophie's face fell. "Oh. Why are you telling me this now? All those bad thing that I said about you being heartless and things like that… I'm so sorry, Clary." Then she gave me a hug.

I pulled away. "I'm telling you this now because; you have a right to know. I didn't want to spring it on you when we were younger because I knew that you'd freak out and panic. But know… I'm scared."

"Why?" Her voice was soft.

"Because I think that maybe… my feelings for Jace are growing too strong for me to handle."

* * *

**Hope you like the fluff in this chapter.  
**

**And you got more info on Clary's illness. You'll all understand. All in due timing.**

**Love you all ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


	7. Attack

**Heerrreee we go...**

**Okay e-mail is working. Thanks to...  
**

**mollie. **

**MyKat (for favouriting)**

**MyKeyIsLove**

**FirePhoenix77 ~(Rock of Ages's Stacy Jaxx came to mind here... XD)**

**LadyCorven**

**emeliebenediktsson**

**Alexnicolerod**

**DivergentShadowhunter (for following the story and favouriting me)**

** .31**

** . (for following me)**

**fionaakhuu (for favouriting)**

**lindsayhonaker (for following and favouriting)**

**Than you soo much guys! Check out my completed story: Lost, Forgotten, Found. And to those who have read it or are reading it ~~ SPIN OFF IS COMING SOON! I'M WRITING THE PROLOGUE!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS AND THIS IS BASED ON THE PHILIPPINO MOVIE 'SHE'S DATING THE GANGSTER'.**

* * *

Jace and I were in the arcade. I was sitting down on a chair of a game just silently watching Jace enjoy himself.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to the restroom." I said already going to my left. Then Jace stopped me by putting his arm out.

"The restroom is that way." He pointed to the opposite direction.

"Oh. Right." Then I turned around and hurried away awkwardly.

I walked pretty slowly since I began to feel pain in my chest.

I see a familiar face framed with thick black rimmed glasses and brown hair. But I turned since I could've been wrong.

"Clarissa!" I looked back and saw that it _was_ Simon.

"Oh, hey Simon. How are you doing?" I smiled.

"I'm great, thanks for asking." He responded rather cheerfully. "How about you?"

"Oh uh… I'm alright." I said kind of hesitantly.

"Well, it's such a coincidence! My girlfriend is also called Cla–" Suddenly it all happened so fast, all I saw was a fist connecting with Simon's jaw. "Hey! What the hell?!" Simon shouted.

"Jace! What do you think you're doing?"

Then Simon threw a punch toward Jace.

"Guys stop it!" This just added more pain to my chest that I _really_ didn't need.

"Jace!" Only now did I notice that Isabelle was here too.

Then the group of people that were with Simon held him and Jace back.

Jace roughly shrugged them off him. "Get off me. Then he turned to Simon and pointed. "Stay away from Clary." Then he pulled me away from them.

"Jace. Jace. Stop." We got back to the car then I yanked my arm back. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I…"

"You're not my real boyfriend, you remember that, right?" It hurt me to say that but it was true and he probably didn't feel anything anyways.

"Yeah, well… I don't like the feeling of being jealous, alright?"

Woah. Did he just… He did.

I got into the car quietly.

The car ride home was silent and… well, awkward. I didn't know what to say so I kept quiet.

I thanked him for the ride home.

"Wait." He called after me then got out the car.

He walked me toward my door. "Good night." I said.

"Clary, I'm sorry, okay? That was totally uncalled for I shouldn't've punched that guy."

"That guy is called Simon. And you should apologise to him not me."

He reached his hand out then tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, making me blush. I could actually feel my heart go faster because of the disease and the heat of the moment. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek.

"I really am sorry, Clary."

He walked away when I entered the house.

I walked into the living room and saw my mom and dad with their arms crossed. _Uh oh. Both parents with their arms crossed. I'm in trouble._

"You've been getting used to staying out late nowadays." Mom said.

"I know I just… lost track of time."

"Have you forgotten about your illness?" Dad said.

"No dad–"

"Well, it sure seems like it. Look, whatever you have with this boy, it has to end."

"Valentine…" Mom was interrupted by him.

"This. This boy can kill her. If she feels intense emotions it'll make her heart beat way faster than it should. And it can kill her, Jocelyn."

Mom sighed.

"Maybe we should just pull her out of school. Tessa and Catarina recommended to just home school her."

I decided to speak up. "Dad, I know you're only trying to protect me but you have to let me live."

"If I let you do that then your life will end a lot sooner than it should."

"I'll be careful. You don't have to worry too much about me, dad. I care about Jace and he's not going to hurt me."

My dad seemed to consider this for a moment then sighed. "You be careful. And don't stay out too late because that'll make us worry about you."

I nodded then gave my parents a hug.

"Thank you. I'll be safe, I promise."

* * *

**JACE POV**

_**Next Day…**_

I was bobbing my knee up and down. Where's Clary?

I was already in the classroom as were most of the students except Clary. She's never late.

"Do you guys know where Clary is?" I asked Daniel and Jordan who were sat beside me.

They both shrugged and I sighed.

When it was the end of the day I saw Sophie walking towards the gates of the school.

"Sophie!" I called out.

She stopped suddenly then turned around.

"Yes?" She asked tensely.

"Where's Clary? I haven't seen her all day." I questioned.

"Oh… um. She's just with her family… yeah. That's it. That's what she told me." Then she turned away from me and rushed away.

"Well, tell her to tell me where she is next time!" I yelled after her.

"Okay!" She shouted sounding very cheerful. Probably because she was already far from me…

* * *

**CLARY POV**

I couldn't breathe. I was gasping for air but I wasn't getting any. My mother was fanning me, I was sweating. It was boiling hot and I just couldn't breathe. My chest was hurting and my heart was pumping _way_ too fast.

"Clary, you'll be okay, just relax!" Jonathan murmured into my ear.

I was panting and panting.

The nurse, Tessa, my mom and dad called was bringing in an oxygen tank.

The other was called Catrina and she was connecting an oxygen mask to the tank.

They give me the mask and I breathe through it. I am able to force small amounts of air into my lungs.

I just breathed and breathed.

I could hear nurse Tessa and my dad talking.

"I understand that you want a normal life for her but what if next time she isn't here with you when she gets another attack? What if she's alone? You should just homeschool her, Valentine."

"I know you've told me but I don't want her to feel as if she is an outcast! Not being able to socialise because of this disease?! It's not fair to her."

"Dilated Cardiomyopathy is a very serious thing. But…" Tessa sighed. "It's all up to her. Just don't let her feel such strong emotions. I don't understand how this happened. Was she running? Jumping around? Angry or excited?"

My father shrugged. "I don't know."

* * *

I was with Jace in the corridor. Class had finished and I told him I had to talk to him. The corridor was deserted now.

"Where were you yesterday?" He asked.

"I was… at home." I replied hesitantly.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"I'm sorry…"

He sighed then asked, well, what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to back out of the deal." I said simply.

His eyes widened. "What? Why do you want to do that?"

"Well, you said it yourself that Isabelle was going to come back to you so I think that we should just end it here." Then I began to walk toward the stairs.

He followed after me. "Wait. Clary, what's really wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Clary–"

"Look. I don't want to do this anymore, okay?" I yelled at him. "I can't do it, it's killing me." I said.

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to pretend anymore! I genuinely like you, Jace and I don't want to pretend!"

"Then let's not. Let's stop the deal and make us a real couple." He said absolutely sincerely.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D  
**

**Love ~ Liz Ashley xxx**


End file.
